aujourd'hui tout va changer pour nous
by kiutipye
Summary: le destin de six gryffondors lors de leur dernières années à poudlard entre joies, peines ,amour ,guerres naissance et mort


_**Disclaimer: **__rien ne m appartient tout est à la fabuleuse J K Rowling_

Par une belle journée d'août une jeune fille dormait encore dans son lit. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet indiquait 7h00 ce qui signifiat qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Alicia Spinnet était très impatiente aujourd'hui car dans quelques heures elle allait partir à la gare pour commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine.

-"Bonjour tout le monde" salua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-"Bonjour ma chérie" lui répondit tendrement sa mère. Etant une célèbre avocate londonienne, deux choses comptait le plus pour elle, la bonne conduite de ses affaires et sa famille.

En revanche, Alicia ne reçut aucune réponse de son père mais ne formalisa pas. En effet, cela faisait maintenant sept ans que ce dernier ne lui parlait plus. Ce silence remontait à l'époque où il avait appri que sa fille était une sorcière et que tous ses espoirs d'avenir pour elle s'étaient envolés. Depuis ce temps là, il lui en voulait et ne faisait comme si elle n'était plus sa fille et cette situation causait de nombreux conflits au sein de la famille.

-"Maman, n'oublies pas que mon train part à 11h00."

-"Oui, je sais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à aller te préparer. Je t'emmène d'ici une heure." déclara Lydia, la mère d'Alicia.

A 10h30, à la gare King Cross, une famille de rouquin s'agitaient. En effet, Fred et Georges Weasley disaient au revoir à leurs parents en leur promettant de pas faire de bêtises:-"Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu seras fière de nous."

-"Et puis, tu sais, on a autre chose en tête, un grand projet",ajouta Georges, fier.

-"Ne me faites pas honte et ne vous mettez pas en danger." s'alarma la mère des jumeaux.

Fred et Georges s'exclafèrent et s'exclamèrent: -"Nous maman, en danger! Jamais!!"et ils rejoignirent leur ami Lee Jordan et cherchèrent un compartiment.

De son côté, Alicia avit retrouvé ses meilleures amies Angélina et Katie; et toutes les trois partageaient un compartiment du train, chacune se racontant leurs vacances.

-"Pour moi", dit Katie,"c'était l'Espagne avec Lee et sa famille. C'était comment dire génial; vous connaissez la chanson "sea, sex and sun"."

Ses dernières acquiésèrent vivement.

-"Et bien, je pense que ce titre peut résumer mes vacances; et toi Angie?"

L'intéressée répondit en faisant la moue:"-Et bien moi j'ai passé les vacances en famille dans la demeure de ma grand-mère en Irlande, c'était mortel, il pleuvait tout le temps. Pas grand chose à dire à part ça! Alicia?"

-"Mes parents m'ont envoyés en France, dans un camp de vacances pour pianistes. C'était cool!"termina Alica sans grand enthousiasme.

Ses deux compères se regardèrent mais n'osèrent pas poser la question qu'elles se posaient toutes les deux intérieurement à savoir si leur amie avait réussi à oublier Georges. En effet toutes deux savaient que depuis deux ans, Alicia était amoureuse du jumeau craquant même si celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

-"C'est bon les filles, j'ai compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir entre moi et Georges; ça ne sert à rien de vous inquiéter! Après tout, c'est le jumeau de Fred et on se souvient toutes les trois comment il a traité Angélina à la fin du bal de l'année dernière." les rassura Alicia d'un ton résolu.

-"Ne m'en parle pas, tu parles comme je m'en souviens! On passe une bonne soirée, on s'embrasse, et, le lendemain, Monsieur m'ignore et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé."

-" Ceux sont des Weasley, des handicapés des sentiments"dit Katie.

-"Ouais cette année on va les oublier, tous les deux et s'intéresser aux autres il y a pleins d'autres garçons à Poudlard."affirma Angélina.

-"Tu as raison, de toute façon, je pense que nous n'allons pas pouvoir vraiment penser aux garçons avec les ASPICS."

-"Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier le retour de Vous savez qui!"dit Katie.

-"Tu y crois, toi?"demanda Angélina.

-"Oui,c'est Harry qui l'a dit; et tu ne veut pas me faire croire qu'il a menti et que Cédric est mort tout seul! En plus,Dumbledore le croit donc pour moi c'est qu'il est de retour. dit la jeune Spinnet.

-"Vous croyez que se sera comme la dernière fois, aussi violent et cruel." s'inquièta Katie.

Alicia qui était enfant de moldus ne sut répondre, mais dit qu'elle se préparait au pire.

A ce moment là, Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux et petit ami de Katie, entrèrent dans le compartiment des filles. Lee se jeta sur sa petite amie comme pour lui dire "Bonjour" et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Soudain il rompit le baiser et la regarda en lui déclarant:-"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime quelle question, pourquoi tu doutes de moi?s'inquiéta Katie

-Non, non c'est juste tu m'as tellement manqué et aussi je voulais te dire que je t'aimais. Tu le sais bien, que je t'aime comme un fou??

-Mais oui je le sais, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lichou? Franchement tu commence à me faire peur!

Lee s'apprétait à parler mais il fut interrompu par Georges:" oh c'est bon , il t'aime, tu l'aimes c'est super. Les oiseaux chantent et volent dans le ciel ; bref on s'en fout. Et non tu n'as aucun souci à te faire Katie; pas la peine de t'imaginer des trucs comme quoi Lee aurait fait quelque chose de mal...

-Je crois qu'elle a compris frérot,interompit à nouveau cette fois Fred.

-Ce que vous pouvez être insensible vous ne voyez pas que Lee était en pleine déclaration!!s'indigna Alicia

-En pleine déclaration, c'est ça, et, la naïveté dont tu fais preuve explique ton célibat, dit Georges hilare.

-Ce que tu peux être con Georges, tu le sais ça toi aussi; puisqu'on en est aux révélations! cracha Angélina.

-Ouuuhhh, attaque personnelle ; mémo les gars: ne jamais s'en prendre à Alicia quand sa petite amie a ses règles!Vous avez retenus?

En guise de réponse Fred reçut un livre sur la tête venu de nulle part. Lee, pour changer de sujet, profita de ce moment pour demander aux filles ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant les vacances et la discussion dura le reste du voyage.

Les six amis furent séparés au moment de prendre les diligences et ne se retrouvèrent qu'au diner. Justement tous remarquèrent la femme habillée en rose à la table des professeur. Ce pouvait être que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-En tout cas, son style vestimentaire, il fait peur,déclara Fred et pour une des rare fois personne ne le contredit.

Après avoir diné, les six jeunes amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter de leur nouveau professeur et de son discours qui semblaient être tout deux très orientés vers le respect strict du règlement.

-"Non mais vous avez vu son discours?" s'exclama Alicia visiblement très choquée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? Que le ministère contrôle que nous fassions pas une révolution?ironisa Angélina.

-En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que ça va être pas triste cette année. On va avoir un remake de 1984,trancha Alicia.

-Hein??firent tous ses amis de parents sorciers.

La jeune fille d'origine moldue fit signe à ses amis de laisser tomber et de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Cette dernière remarqua par ailleurs le malaise de Lee qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée.

-Ca va pas Lee?Tu es tout bizarre depuis ce matin! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien,déclara-t-elle.

L'interrogé sortit de sa rêverie brusquement et dit:

"-Je pourrais te parler deux minutes seuls à seuls Katie, s'il te plait. C'est important"ajouta-t-il pour laconvaincre. Avant de sortir avec sa petite amie, Lee lança un regard appuyé à Fred et Georges qui décidèrent de monter au plus vite dans leur dortoir. Angélina, quant à elle, prit Alica par le bras en l'entrainant en haut. A peine après avoir franchi la dernière marche de l'escaliers, les filles entendirent Katie hurler.

-"Comment ça tu avais trop bu? Comment penses-tu pouvoir justifier tes actes?"s'injuria-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais;pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, entendirent-elles Lee supplier.

Puis elles ne firent que distinguer quelques mots de ce que Katie disait:"...UNE...ITALIENNE...CHALEUR...TOUT EXPLIQUER...Je ne veux plus jamais te voir,Lee Jordan." tonna-t-elle en retenant ses pleurs.

Enfin, les deux jeunes amis n'entendirent plus rien mise à part les renifflement de Katie et le bruit des pas des deux anciens amants qui s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Quand elle arriva en haut des marches, Katie poussa la porte du dortoir des septième année, s'assit sur le lit d'Alicia et fondit en larmes.

-"Il m'a trompé; et avec une italienne."sanglota-t-elle.

-Oh ma pauvre puce, quel connard ce Lee. déclara Alicia hors d'elle.

-En plus avec une italienne,ajouta Angélina.

-Il y a pire à tout cela; indiqua Katie.

-Nous savons que tu étais amoureuse de Lee, Katie, affirmèrent Alicia et Angélina.

-Non pire, je suis enceinte...

_**Tadam voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui reviews please**_


End file.
